


Five Steps to Christmas with your Alien Family

by Lady_Banana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Banana/pseuds/Lady_Banana
Summary: It was the first Christmas away from their families, yet with a new one and since majority of the paladins on the ship were human and grew up on earth, they decided to celebrate it, it might not have been with their own separate families, but it was with a new one they had found themselves and created.And here are the five steps to a Christmas Celebration with your Alien Family.~~~Note to giftee: sorry for not posting this earlier I just haven’t been feeling the best recently





	Five Steps to Christmas with your Alien Family

It was the first Christmas away from their families, yet with a new one and since majority of the paladins on the ship were human and grew up on earth, they decided to celebrate it, it might not have been with their own separate families, but it was with a new one they had found themselves and created.  
And here are the five steps to a Christmas Celebration with your Alien Family.

Step 1: Explaining what Christmas is  
Lance took this role.  
Using extravagant hand gestures he waved around. “Christmas is one of the many celebrations we have on Earth, it's the time of year when you get together with your families and eat food, spend time together you may not have with your families and give gifts to one another.” Lance smiled softly as he remembered what happened at his house.  
~~~  
“Oi! Lance pass me that plate over there!”  
Laughter echoed from the dining room and Lance felt his head be drawn towards next door, a dopey smile spreading across his face.  
“La-ance!” Fingers snapped in front of his face slingshotting him out of the dopey state of happiness.   
“Uh yeah-right on it!” He jokingly saluted and then moved to grab the plate.  
“You know you'd save time if you didn't salute?” Hunk smiled and leaned against the doorframe.  
“Yeah but like-that's no fun isn't it?” Lance cheerfully nattered as he bent over to grab the plate. Handing it over to the chefs, who were the two eldest McClain siblings.  
They both smiled and rolled their eyes. “You're free from your jail sentence, go hang out with everyone, foods almost ready anyways.”  
Lance snickered and walker out of the kitchen with a bounce in his step. Hunk had already moved out of the doorway and had sat down next to why would be Lance's seat.  
“I'm free!” He stretched his arms out wide and rose to the balls of his feet. The two families who were seated around the veranda rolled their eyes and smiled softly and the overdramatics of Lance.  
“Just sit down Lance.” His mother shook her head and tried to keep up an exasperated tone. “If you don't they'll be no presents for you.”  
Lance placed a hand on his chest and gasped loudly. “You wouldn't!”  
“I would.”  
“Rude!” He giggled and the whole table followed suit, Lance finally sat down next to Hunk and the table went back to their individual conversations.  
Lance looked around, his smile slightly faltering. He had grown up with these people and lived with them for all his life, but soon he'd be leaving for the Galaxy Garrison and he'd only share a room with one other person.  
He'd still have times like Christmas to share with his family.  
But he wanted to memorise everyone before he left anyways.  
Hunk, who appeared to feel the same, gave Lance a small smile before looking around the table too.  
“Grubs up!”  
~~~  
“We have to have it! We all work hard and need a break! Now it feels like we're always the Paladins of Voltron, but we need time to be ourselves. We need time to be Allura, Coran, Hunk, Keith, Pidge, Shiro and Lance! We need a break from the titles we hold heavy on our shoulders and just enjoy ourselves!” Lance looked hopefully at Allura and Coran, who shared a look and then moved back to Lance. “Lance, I full heartedly agree with you, we would like to do something like this as well, since we had something like this on Altea as well, we didn't have a name for it but we all did it. We'll do it but if the need arises, we'll have to set the fate of the universe first.”  
“Yes of course!” Lance jumped up and down a bit and felt a grin plaster over his face, he turned around and ran out the door, calling out behind him. “I'll go tell the others!”  
Allura and Coran looked at each other again and smiled softly. “Let's hope we get this time off.”

Step 2: Decorate! Decorate! Decorate!  
This was up to Shiro and Pidge.  
“Are you sure this is a safe idea?” Shiro asked raising his eyebrow at Pidge as she held a box of handmade decorations they had all somehow made from scraps of anything lying around the castle with no use. ‘Tinsel’ was made from cleaned Paladin undersuits that were no longer in commission, dyed somehow by space goo. ‘Baubles’ were made from spare electric and mechanical parts that were broken beyond repair.  
The ‘Christmas Tree’ was a hologram.  
“Of course! If Matt could hold me up then surely you could.” She shrugged and Shiro sighed. “Alright then.”  
“Great!” She set down the box of makeshift decorations.  
Pidge looked down at the box.  
~~~  
“Don't you think you're too old to climb on my back?”  
“Nope. That has no age limit.”  
“What about if you're too heavy?”  
Katie crossed her arms and pouted. “Rude.”  
Matt laughed and rolled his eyes. “C’mon then, mum wants these decorations up before she gets home. Katie climbed up onto Matt's shoulders and held onto him to balance herself.  
“Pass me the tinsel.” She lowered her hand and made a grabbing motion to get the attention of her brother. “On it, Pidge.”  
She sighed. “I told you not to call me that!”  
“Right, sorry Katie.” Matt hummed as he dragged out a long piece of golden tinsel and held it up towards Katie.  
Grabbing hold of the tinsel she turned to look at the clock.  
“We have an hour-well actually more like fifty-five minutes until mum gets back.” Katie stated and turned back to hanging the tinsel.  
“Then we should probably get moving.”  
The fifty-five minutes moved alarmingly quickly.  
The pair of Holts talking covered the sound of the front door opening.  
“Holts, I brought takeou-Katie!” Coleen called out but cut off as she saw her daughter sitting on Matt’s shoulders, reaching up near the roof.  
Both Matt and Katie turned around to see their mum standing in the doorway and staring in horror at the two siblings.   
“Whoops.” Matt shrugged softly and grinned.  
~~~  
“Pidge?” Shiro frowned softly at the small teen who looks sadly at the box with tears brimming in her eyes. Her head shot up and she smiled softly.   
“Yeah.”  
“You alright?”  
“Yeah.”  
Pidge climbed onto Shiro and started hanging up the decorations as Shiro handed them to her.  
~~~  
“Shirrrooooo.” Keith whined.  
“Yeeesss?” Shiro matched Keith’s tone and looked down to the little child that stood next to him.  
“What’s that?” The tiny child pointed to an old and broken Christmas decoration.   
“That’d be something you put on a Christmas tree, Keith.”  
“Yeah but what is it!”   
Shiro frowned, the fourteen year old couldn’t actually tell what it was. Moving closer to it he picked it up and looked at it. “I… I really can’t tell Keith.”  
The seven year old poured and looked up to the young teenager.  
Shiro laughed. “Don’t give me that look! I really don’t know!”  
Giving a huffy sigh, Keith crossed his arms. “Can I keep it?”  
“I don’t see why not.” Shiro shrugged and handed the broken decoration down to Keith.  
Grabbing a hold of it, the small face split into a smile. “Can I put it on the tree?”  
“Sure. Where?”  
The tiny child bounced up and down and pointed to the top of the tree. Shiro sighed. “Alright, Come here.”  
With the combined powers of a fourteen year old and a seven year old, they reached the top of the tree and Keith hung up the decoration.  
Smiling happily Keith seemed content with that one decoration and ran into his room to leave Shiro to decorate the rest of the tree.  
~~~  
“Shiro?” Now it was Pidge’s turn to ask the other day dreaming in memories.  
“Sorry.” Shiro handed the ornament in his hand up to Pidge.

Step 3: Presents!  
This was left to Keith and Coran.  
Keith sighed as Coran and himself entered a market filled with stalls that would hopefully provide gifts. Looking around they found an Earth based store, similar to the one Lance described from their trip to the Space Mall.  
Moving into there the two looked around for gifts.  
In a ‘discount’ bin Keith saw a broken toy that reminded him of a decoration Shiro had reluctantly given him.  
~~~  
Looking up to the stars Keith felt the loneliness settle in.  
Shiro was gone.  
Sliding off the rooftop he rubbed his face tiredly and migrated to inside. Taking a broken bauble out of his drawer he hung it off the edge of his TV and flopped onto his couch and searched through the various channels all showing Christmas related shows and movies.  
Sighing he mindlessly stared at the screen until he fell asleep.  
~~~  
Sighing, Keith felt compelled to buy the decoration.  
Regrouping with Coran they looked over the presents, between the two neither cared for keeping the secrecy of each other’s presents but agreed to pretend they didn’t know in front of everyone else to not spoil the mood. All they really found were plush toys like bears and cats and some jumpers.  
“So Lance gets the blue jumper and that cat. Pidge gets the green one and the bear…” Keith continued to list everyone’s presents to make sure they got everyone gifts. “You got these two so I assume these are for me?”  
“You would be correct.” Coran nodded and held up an angry black cat toy and a red jumper. “I chose this toy since it seems to resemble you a lot!” Coran smiled proudly and Keith snorted and held back his laughter.

Step 4: Feast!  
This was left to Allura and Hunk.  
Hunk and Allura basically seemed to lock the kitchen and dining hall a few hours before the allocated ‘dinner’ time. If you pressed your ear close enough to the door you could make out Hunk giving Allura orders on what to do with the food.  
What you didn’t see was the softest look Hunk Garrett had on his face as he was met with the memories.  
~~~  
“Hunk! We have to leave for the McClain residence soon! Are you almost finished?” His mum called out.  
“Close!” He yelled back and added icing bags into a bag containing all the components for building your own gingerbread.  
“Done!” He called out. “Can I have some help packing this all into a bag?”  
His mum entered the kitchen and started packing the items into a bag while Hunk cleaned up.  
“Everyone will love these, especially his nieces and your own.”   
Hunk rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. “You think? I think I slightly over cooked the gingerbread and the icing seems way too soft and-“  
“They’re fine Hunk.”  
“If you say so…”  
“There packed.” His mum flashed him an award winning smile filled with a comforting aura. “Now let’s head out.”

“These are great!” One of Lance’s nephews grinned with a mouthful of icing and gingerbread.   
“No talking with your mouth full and keep it closed!” His mother scolded light heartedly.  
The child nodded and ran off to join his cousins.  
“Man big guy, you went all out.” Lance leaned against Hunk’s shoulder, snacking on his own creation. “Are you going you have one? Better be quick otherwise they’ll all be gone.”  
~~~  
Together Allura and Hunk made enough food to cover the portion of table the seven of them occupied. When the doors opened and the chefs stood proudly as Keith, Pidge, Lance, Shiro and Coran looked in awe at the wide array of food.  
“Well? Dig in guys, we didn’t make it just for you guys to look at it?”

Step 5: Family!  
As everyone sat down and started to eat everything fell in place. There was laughter, endless chatter and a heart warming aura filled the air. Soon they had had their full of food and the group moved to the living area where the hologram Christmas tree was projected with real presents sitting underneath. Although they weren’t much as everyone opened their presents their hearts warmed and they enjoyed the time they had with this new found family. Lance, Pidge and Hunk shared stories of the Garrison whilst they were there (many of them being on how a ‘heroic’ Lance tried to escape the confines of the Galaxy Garrison with a reluctant Hunk following him trying to dissuade him from doing this and then Lance getting caught by Iverson.)  
Coran and Allura shared what Altea was like and the universe before the rise of the Galra.  
Keith shared stories of what he found during journeys through empty deserts.  
Shiro shared stories of Matt Holt and little baby Keith.  
Everyone found themselves loose track of time and slowly but surely everyone fell asleep, Coran and Shiro being the last awake gathered blankets and placed one over each sleeping teen.  
“We should do it again if we can.” Coran looked to Shiro.  
“Yeah, we should.” Shiro agreed as he sat down with a blanket over his shoulders.   
~~~  
The McClain Christmas Table had gained new members this year. As well as the guests of the Garrett household, Colleen Holt and Takashi Shirogane’s parents sat around, finding comfort in the fact that they were not alone in their suffering but tried to enjoy themselves all the same.  
It’s what the would have wanted.


End file.
